Au Debut
by Phantomblazer
Summary: Before Itzal and Mewtwo's journey, there was the adventures of Itzal's father and mother. Following the story of Executive Kier and the Channler Jade, relive the story from the complete beginning.  Based on Prologue of Pokémon: Schatten der Vergangenheit.


_Reading back on the prologue of Itzal's fiction, I've decided to go more in depth with his parents' own story. I worked more on Kier and Jade's backstories and personalities and I think it will make an interesting fiction. I hope you'll enjoy it, even though the ending result is beautifully sad. The characters Giovanni and Blaine are owned by the creators of Pokémon along with the creatures themselves. Zygotical owns the character Alexander G. Hartford.  
><em>

**Au début****:**

Prologue: The Man Surrounded in Darkness

Cinnabar Island, the Pokémon Mansion, unknown to the citizens of the island, scientific experiments on Pokémon were conducted. The villainous Team Rocket had the region of Kanto in the palm of their boss, Giovanni. Kanto was still unaware of the horrid plans that Giovanni had in store, for both people and its Pokémon. Of many of those recruited only one stood as the boss's right hand. With the title executive, many grunts and scientist feared the one known as "The Man Surrounded in Darkness." Known to be the team's brutal and skilled fighter, none could compare to him besides Giovanni himself.

A young man wearing complete black walked down the empty hallway of the Mansion, his snow-white hair, bobbing in his messily tied ponytail as he walked. His piecing crimson eyes staring forward, drilling through the back of his boss. Giovanni was unfazed, he had basically raised the boy to be the man he became. Beneath the feet of the men scurried a female Vaporeon and Raichu; the white haired man smirked as his Pokémon's antics. Giovanni reached a lab entrance and open the door in a swift movement. Two scientists donned in their white coats glanced up from their work. The first was an older man with balding, flaming red hair streaked with the signs of graying. The other man had slightly curly raven hair combed in a tidy manner. He had huge circular glass, engulfing his hazel eyes; he wore polo with a navy tie and black pants beneath his lab coat. Giovanni nodded to the two,

"Gentlemen, I have news… I decided that the M2 project needed an extra hand, so I have brought Executive Kier to lead the project." He moved to reveal the young man, who was smirking slightly. Giovanni smirked,

"With his outstanding work on the EV Project, I am quite certain he can bring excellent results to this project." The older man, nodded,

"Of course, sir. We thank you for bringing him." Giovanni gave a curt nod before turning to Kier,

"I have high hopes for you Executive…" Kier saluted,

"Sir, you can count on me." Giovanni smirked and left as quickly as he came.

Kier pushed his ponytail and long bangs out of his face, turning to face his new colleagues. With a curt nod he muttered,

" "Sup." The raven-haired man merely ignored him but the other spoke,

" It is a great honor to meet the great Executive Kier in person. I am Professor Blaine." He pointed to the other,

"And this stiff is Alexander G. Hartford." Kier smirked,

"I see… The great Professor Blaine, friend to Dr. Fuji. And… Alex." Alexander's shoulders twitched,

"It's _Alexander_, if you please…" Kier threw his hands in mock defense.

"Easy, Uncle…! No harm done!" His Raichu and Vaporeon jumped on their master's shoulders, Blaine's eyes widened at the Vaporeon,

"I-Is that… a Vaporeon? I have heard of them but…" Kier petted his Pokémon,

"Yes… She was one of the first Eevees I created. Her name is Lorelei." Blaine nodded,

"After the famous mermaid…" Kier smiled,

"It fits, no? Oh, yes, and this little girl is Static." He said petting his Raichu. Alexander sighed and returned to his work. Blaine huffed,

"Don't mind him, he's like that to everyone he meets." Kier's smile widened,

"Gotcha~" Kier stretched,

"So… What have you two been up to with this?"

"Going over samples of M2…" Alexander answered. Kier nodded,

"I see…" With a quick and silent movement, Kier had grabbed Alexander around the neck. Alexander's head went up in shock,

" H-Hey!" Kier shrugged it off,

" Lighten up, Alex…~ Let's see…" He picked up two samples and carefully examined them. Kier suddenly shouted out,

"Aha! Now I see!" Blaine looked at the samples curiosity,

"Do you see something?" Kier nodded excitedly,

"Yes… If you connect this two samples here… There! Now, we have a fit!" Blaine was quite surprised,

"Such a quick solution…" He murmured. Kier merely waved his hand,

"Eh… It's exactly like a puzzle in away… Like… Tetris." Blaine cupped his chin,

"I see…" Kier gave him a confused look,

"What? Never played Tetris?" Blaine answered,

"Well, yes… But, Never thought of it that way." Kier placed his arms behind his head,

"I guess I just think differently." Alexander scoffed under his breath,

"Sounds like a child to me…" He couldn't figure why so many people tremble at fear at him, he was just a kid. Kier placed a gloved hand around Alexander's neck and started giving the man a noogie,

"Awww…~! You say such sweet things!" Alexander growled,

"Knock it off!" The white haired youth sighed,

"Alright, Alright…" He took out a cigarette, putting it in his mouth; he pulled out his lighter and lit it. Alexander moaned,

"You smoke too?" Kier raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah…? Problem, Uncle?" Alexander sighed; he was certainly just a child. Kier smirked and leaned into the scientist's face, breathing smoke into his face. Alexander coughed from the heavily tarred cloud. Kier grinned, amused that he annoyed the man. With at sudden movement, he forced a glass of water into the younger's face, dosing the cigarette. Kier frowned and shook his head, chuckling dryly,

"What a pussy… Never smoked or something, Alex?" Alexander frowned, refusing to answer the youth. Kier rolled his eyes and walked over to the rest of the samples. Picking one up, he stared into it. He went to his pocket, clicking the lighter open. He raised the sample above the lighter and delicately brought it to the flame, causing to start to burn. Alexander's eyes widened,

"W-What are you doing?" Kier turned to him, his crimson eyes flashing,

"It wasn't a Mew sample… Some one picked up a wrong sample." With a sudden shove, an Alakazam forced Alexander against the wall. The scientist gaped,

"H-How…?" Kier grinned widely,

"I wasn't just reaching for a lighter, Alex~ Now, know your place… Or I'll have Leopold blow you across the wall, alright?" Alexander bit his lip,

"Yes… _sir_…" Kier smirked slightly, he snapped his fingers and Leopold lowered his weapons. Alexander breathed heavily, now he knew why Kier was considered the man surrounded by darkness.

_Well, I hope you guys have a better feel for Kier, but don't worry, Kier isn't like this the __**entire**__ time. He changes a lot through this and I hope you guys enjoy. Remember to R&R~_


End file.
